Maybe Love
by Mistress Twain
Summary: Lorelai and Luke finally get over their fears and act on their feelings...reviews are MORE than welcome!! (nudge nudge hint hint!)
1. Luke

Luke finished clearing the last table in the diner, and moved to the counter. He picked up a dishcloth from a shelf opposite and began to wipe it down, starting from the left like he always did. It had been a long day. The usually quiet period from around 2 o'clock until four was not so quiet. Caesar had gone on holiday for a week, and now Jess had moved back with his mum, Luke had had to do most of the waitering himself. He was almost dead on his feet, but still he dreaded going upstairs to his apartment and bed. He had been feeling so lonely without Jess there. Sure, they barely even talked anyway, but that was not to say that Luke did not enjoy company. His company. Anyone's company. And then.then, there was Lorelai. Oh god, he hated the way she made him feel, especially when she wasn't around. Was it love? Who knows? Every time he saw her smile, or looked into her eyes, his heart jumped. All she needed to do was look at him, and he caved. Every time. It was bad enough she didn't feel the same way, didn't even know the way he felt, but he hated being this vulnerable. Knowing that she could hurt him so easily. That she had hurt him so easily. He supposed it was his own fault really. He had known it was dangerous to fall so deeply. This was Lorelai Gilmore. And whether or not him, herself, or anyone else wanted to admit it, the truth was that she did seem to hurt every man she got involved with. But he had figured long ago there was rarely anything he could do to stop it. But at the same time he had also figured that these feelings would have to die sometime, right? He had tried to repress them; he still was trying, in fact. And if the only way to get her out of his head was to stop seeing her, no matter how much it hurt, then that was what he would have to do. He understood that there was no chance between them, so did everything he could to prevent her from understanding the way he felt. He knew her. If she knew the way he felt, knowing that she could not reciprocate those feelings, she would blame herself, believing that she had hurt him. He would not let her suffer the way he had. So he had yelled at her. Appeared angry and mad, when all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and make all her troubles disappear. It had worked. He had only seen her a few times in days. She had tried to apologise. He couldn't accept it. It touched him, that their friendship meant so much to her. He often thought to himself 'Being in love sucks, if you ask me.' He had imagined her breezing into the dinner many a time, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling that incredible smile up at him and kissing him fiercely, before confessing her undying love for him. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. He was sick of the indecisions. The almost kisses, the secret smiles, the flirtatious banter. The way he saw it, it was all or nothing, as harsh as that may be. 


	2. Lorelai

A FEW DAYS LATER  
  
Lorelai sipped at the cup absent-mindedly. She wrinkled her nose, disgusted. She had been drinking coffee for years, and yet never seemed to get it to the perfected state that a certain diner-man had. She shook her head stubbornly. "Will not think of Luke. Will not think of Luke." She muttered to herself, tipping the contents of the mug down the drain. Sighing, she took the pop tarts out of the toaster and sat down at the table. She began picking at them, not really in the mood for breakfast. Then again, she hadn't really been in the mood for anything lately. Rory had left her, gone to Washington. That in itself was bad enough. But Jess was back too. Ugh. Jess. She didn't hate him. She was.scared? No, that wasn't the right word. Vexed? She was vexed; irritated about the effect he was having on her daughter. Worried about Rory's relationship with Dean. She trusted Dean. She didn't trust Jess. And then there was Luke. Maybe he was the most confusing. There had always been an unspoken agreement between them that they would always be there for each other. Always would be friends. And then.then all this happened, and suddenly, it was like 'Whoa. You're mad at me?' And that was it, really. He had never been mad at her before. Never in the years they had known each other. Not properly I-don't-want-to-see-you-at-all mad. She was possibly the most annoying person in his life, but, somehow, things had always been good between them. She had noticed 'It', of course. How could she not? It had been there a long time. Maybe for her as well. He didn't know, she had made sure of that. It wasn't as if she didn't care. Of course she did. He was one of her best friends, maybe potential for even more. But that was what she was scared of, that one word, 'potential', maybe more scared than she had ever been of anything. She knew that of all people, he was the last she should be involved with, knowing that she seemed to have a 'talent' for breaking guys' hearts. But since when did love pay any attention to 'should'? Was it love? She frankly had no clue. But whether or not anything could ever happen, she wanted to be friends. A friend was better than nothing. 


	3. The Meeting

THE NEXT DAY  
  
Luke was re-filling the ketchup bottles, his mind upstairs in his bed. He had barely slept last night, tossing and turning until he couldn't move, the covers tangled around his feet. He had a pounding headache, and was relishing the quiet time in the diner. The bell jingled as the door opened. Luke couldn't help but let out a slightly audible groan, the last thing he wanted to do was make conversation with a customer. He glanced up, a frown planted on his face. His eyes widened with shock when he saw who it was. She was the last person he was expecting. Lorelai casually walked up to the counter as Luke placed a large mug of coffee in front of her. "Hey" she said "Hey" "So, umm, quiet day, huh?" "Yeah." "How have you been?" "Fine.You?" "Me? Oh, fine. Fine. I've been fine." "Good" "Yeah. " Her eyes shifted uncomfortably back to the coffee, as his refocused on the ketchup bottles. She sighed, picked up the coffee cup, took a sip, glanced at his frowning face, and then put it back down, sighing again. "Look Luke, I just.I came here 'cause I want to tell you how.I want to tell you something. I know it is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, what with all of this. " She waved her hand around to emphasise her point. "But I need you to just hear me out, and don't interrupt. And if you don't like it, you can just say so, and I will walk out of this diner and never bother you again. Okay?" Luke just looked around at the diner, anywhere but her, and nodded. Lorelai smiled uncertainly and shifted in her seat. Taking a big breath, she braced herself and focused her eyes on her hands clamped around her coffee cup. "Okay. I know things between us at the moment aren't exactly up to the Brady Bunch level of bliss, and, to tell you the truth, I don't have a clue how to get them up there. But I've been thinking about, you know, us, and I haven't been very happy these past few days. And, so, you know, at first I thought it was 'coz Rory was away, but then I figured that that couldn't be it because she's been away before. And it wasn't my mother; because everything with her is actually pretty good now, you know, knock on wood." Luke sighed. "Just tell me what you want, Lorelai." She looked at him. He glanced down, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Look at me Luke." He stared into her eyes. He saw pain, pain that ran deeper than he could ever have known. He wanted to tell her, show her what he felt, what he felt about her. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, to take her pain away. She stared back at him, and in his eyes saw confusion, a vein of hurt, and a need. A need for something from her that she wasn't sure she could give, but she wanted to try. Oh god, she wanted to try. "Luke. I'm scared. I'm scared of so many things. I'm scared of ever getting as involved with a man as I was with Max and Christopher. I'm scared of hurting anyone as much as they hurt me, and I hurt them. I'm scared of ever getting that involved with a man. and forever knowing that what I was feeling for them was not as big as what.as what I could feel for you." She paused, not knowing how to on, not quite knowing how to stop either. Everything felt so surreal. In every romance book or film she had ever seen or read, this was the decisive point. It was the point where you could predict whether the ending would be happy or sad. But, now, she couldn't predict. Luke stopped squeezing the ketchup bottle. He froze for a moment, not knowing which way to turn-away from her, or to her. He couldn't move, his limbs wouldn't budge. He felt all the colour drain from his face and the blood freeze in his veins. So many times he had pictured her, heard her saying these words, planned what he would do. And now, now he just stood there, not wanting to say anything; afraid he'd say the wrong thing. "Luke?" Lorelai searched his face, her heart thumping. "Luke? Say something. Please?" she began to feel weak in the knees. Slowly, Luke raised his head, her words echoing in his mind. He looked at her blankly, no emotion or expression in his eyes or face. He felt all cold inside, all sense of time and place were lost. Lorelai just nodded slowly, finally understanding. She was beginning to feel it again. Maybe only for the first or second time in her life, she felt broken inside, a kind of broken that could never be fixed. "Okay. I.I need to go." She looked at him one last time, not wanting to leave, wanting him to tell her it will be all right, that everything could go back to the way it used to be, but she knew now it never could. "Good-bye Luke." She turned and walked away, not stopping until she was a long way down the street, before collapsing on a bench in the town square and placing her pounding head in her hands. Luke gazed after her, his heart beating so hard he felt it would break his chest. He parted his lips and whispered a silent good-bye. 


	4. The Confrontation

A WEEK LATER  
  
Rory wandered aimlessly into the near-empty diner and plonked herself on a stool at the counter. She crossed her arms, rested them on the table top, and flung her head down on top of them. "Hey." Rory glanced up. "Oh. Hey Jess." "Coffee?" "Yeah." "What's up?" "Ugh. Don't worry." Jess looked at her, concerned. She was just sitting there, staring at the cup in front of her. For a Gilmore girl to just look at coffee, and not feel the need to gulp it down immediately was inconceivable. He walked around to her side of the counter and sat down. "No. Really Rory. What's happened?" Rory sat up and looked at him, then back down at her mug again. "It's just my mom. I mean, I've seen her sad before, but not like this. The whole house is depressing; I feel if I stay with her for more than a few minutes I'm just going to burst into tears. She just lies around, moping. I hear her crying herself to sleep almost every night, and I have no idea why. She won't talk to me, and I can't help her." She took a deep breath, and blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "I've never been not able to help her before." Jess just sat there. Rory looked at him, she could practically see the pieces of the puzzle fitting together. "Jess?" "Sorry. I'm just thinking. She sounds exactly like Luke has been. He's been all lifeless and cold. Hasn't spoken more than four words in two days." "So.do you think something happened between them?" "Looks that way don't it. Anyway, I have to go serve some customers, and then I have a break. See you later." Rory nodded as Jess walked off. She took a sip of her coffee and looked towards the stairs up to Luke's apartment. She hadn't seen him at all, and figured that's where he must be. Checking to see if Jess was watching, she went to the stairs and began to climb them, before reaching his front door. She took a deep breath, totally clueless about what she was going to do, but knowing that she had to do it. She knocked lightly. "Luke?" She called. From behind the door she heard a soft but gruff "Go away!" "Luke, it's me. Rory. Can I come in? Please?" Hearing a small grunt for an answer, she took that as a yes and opened the door. She saw Luke in his kitchen, sitting at the table with his head in his hands and a mug of what looked like tea in front of him. Rory made her way to the table, pulled out the chair across from him and sat down. They sat like that for a few minutes, Luke cradling his head and Rory fidgeting uncomfortably, staring at the mug on the table. Rory spoke first. "Luke? I don't know what's wrong with you, but I do know that whatever it is it's connected to whatever is wrong with my mother. And I don't like seeing her unhappy, and I definitely don't like seeing you unhappy. So." She trailed off, not really knowing what to say next, and not knowing if there was a way she could patch this up. Luke slowly lifted his head from his hands and Rory looked into his eyes for the first time in days. They were read rimmed and bloodshot. He had obviously been crying. His pupils were large, and filled with pain and suffering. He shook his head slowly, then spoke, his voice cracking, whether with tiredness of emotion. "There's nothing you can do about this, Rory. It's between your mother and I. It's something we have to figure out for ourselves." "Why don't you do that then?" "Do what?" "Figure it out. Your both just sitting at home, miserable. I don't see you trying to make things better." "Lorelai's miserable?" "You have no idea." Luke just sighed. "It's all my fault." "What? What happened?" "She didn't tell you?" "No. She hasn't talked to me in two days." "She.I.She told me how.how she feels about me. And I.I couldn't say anything back." Rory sat there, staring at Luke, stunned. Then she got mad. "What! Why not? You like her Luke! Everyone knows you like her! And now she says that she likes you back and you just sit there? Saying nothing?" "I was scared Rory! God knows she has hurt me before! She could do it again, more easily than she'll ever realise!" Rory stood up and looked at him. "I don't care how scared you are, Luke. If you don't go and see her right now, you haven't only broken your own heart, you've broken hers. Stop thinking about how hurt you might get, and think about how hurt she already is." She walked to the door and flung it open. "I won't be home until late this afternoon, so you've got plenty of time." Luke watched her leave, his heart slowly spilling onto the floor. 


	5. Together

AN HOUR LATER

Lorelai wrapped the blanket tighter around her and drew her knees up to her chest, eyes focused on the cartoon on the TV, but not really watching it. She lay on the couch, surrounded by empty packets of every type of junk food known to man. 

Her thoughts began to wander as she closed her tired eyes. She hadn't slept properly for days. One minute her mind was rushing from one thought to the next, not staying on a single train of an idea long enough for her to grab it, and the next minute she felt as numb and cold as a hippo in winter. Slowly, with the tip of her thumb resting on her bottom lip and her other hand clasped around a coffee cup, 'Rugrats' blaring on the TV, she fell asleep. 

Luke wasn't entirely sure how he made it there. One minute he was outside the diner, and the next he was on the Gilmore front porch. His legs were shaking so badly he could hardly walk the step and a half to the door. He raised his hand and slowly knocked.

No answer.

Good. He could go home now. He could say he tried, wouldn't have to face the guilt. But, against his will, his hand went for the door handle and slowly pushed the door open. Stepping inside the dimly lit hall, he called out Her name. His voice sounded soft and unsure, shaking slightly. He inwardly scolded himself, telling himself to act like a man.

He stepped into the hall, calling her name again, a little surer of himself this time. A movement to his right caught his attention, and, as jumpy as he was, he spun around.

There She was, lying on the couch, surrounded by that god-awful junk food she worshipped. Watching her stir in her sleep, he couldn't help but smile adoringly at her, as terrified as he was. Her thumb rested gently on her lower lip, and a strand of hair lay on her cheek. He unconsciously took a few steps toward her and kneeled on the floor next to the couch. He stared at her face, as time passed slowly by. He didn't know how long he sat there; he was content just to look at her. 

Lorelai woke from her sleep, drowsy and dazed. She had been dreaming of Him, which was nothing new. He was all she dreamed about, when she was lucky enough to sleep at all. He had been holding her close, and she had felt a calming sensation called bliss, wrapped up in his arms.

Her eyelids fluttered open softly, and looking out beneath her long lashes, she saw His face gazing at her intently. 

She didn't look surprised to see him; she just smiled softly and wiped her nose with her hand. He smiled back, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. They had both forgotten all events of the past few weeks, just happy enough to be in each other's company, not having the energy to deal with any further complications at the moment. 

She sat up slowly, and patted the spot on the couch next to her. He got up and sat down facing her. 

"So…" he started, but trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Are we good?" Lorelai asked, her face etched with worry.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, we're good."

"Oh, good! I was turning into the zombie from hell there." She said with a laugh.

"I noticed. This food is disgusting."

"Hey!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm playfully. "If you insult the food, you both insult the Gilmore way of life, and me personally. And for that I can throw you in jail!"

"Oh you can, can you?"

" But of course! I am, after all, the Queen of Stars Hollow!"

"Oh yeah? And what does that make me?"

She looked at him slyly. She knew what he wanted her to say, but she like this game.

"The jester!"

She giggled and batted her eyes at him innocently.

"Come on Jester! Dance!" She cried gleefully, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the couch. 

"Oh come on Lorelai! You've got to be kidding me!"

"No way Luke-ay! Please dance with me?"

Luke stood there, feet apart, arms crossed.

"Nope. Not happening."

Lorelai sat back down, pouting dejectedly. Luke sat down next to her and looked at her seriously.

"We need to talk Lorelai."

"I know, Luke." She said, sighing. "What made you come over here?"

He looked at her, before saying slowly "I kept hearing in my head, what you said the other day, and I kept replaying the whole conversation…and…" He stopped, and looked into her eyes. A lone tear slid down his cheek, little by little. She raised her hand and slowly brushed it away. Even after that brief moment when she touched his skin was over, he could still feel that spot ringing with the feel of her soft fingers. 

"I couldn't tell you then…how I feel. I was…so scared. I was afraid that I would hurt you, that you would hurt me. I was shocked. I have felt this way about you for so long, Lorelai." He looked at his hands. "And I was always so sure you would never feel the same way…I'm so sorry."

He timidly looked up at her, afraid she wouldn't want to hear what he was saying, afraid she no longer felt the way she said she did. She didn't say anything, just reached for his hand, and encased it with both of hers. Luke knew he had to ask her what he had always been so afraid of.

"Lorelai. Would you please, maybe, want to go out with me?"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She laughed. "Yes."

Luke smiled. "Good. Saturday? Movie night at my place. Say, seven?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. Umm…I better be getting back to the diner. Er…see you tomorrow?"

"Bye"

After he had left, Lorelai ran up the stairs to her bedroom and flung herself on her bed, smiling giddily. It had all happened so fast, she could hardly remember how it had happened. But, then again, she didn't really care. She was going on a date with Luke Danes! Coffee God, best friend, and maybe, now, even, could she really say, boyfriend.

"Luke Danes. Boyfriend of Lorelai Gilmore. Hi, I'm Lorelai, this is my boyfriend Luke. Huh. Sounds weird. But nice. Nice weird." She giggled at herself and ran downstairs to meet Rory for Friday night dinner. 


	6. The Date

SATURDAY NIGHT

Lorelai stood in front of Luke's front door. She was right on time, for once. Looking down at her jeans and red top with rhinestones, she patted her carefully brushed hair. She couldn't remember when she had last felt this nervous about anything. 'Nervous, but exited', she told herself. 

Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly. After a moment Luke opened the door. 

'God he looks good' Lorelai thought to herself as she looked him up and down with a rye smile on her face. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with the top button undone. His cap was absent, and his hair combed. He looked casual, but nice. 

He looked back at her, running his eyes up and down her body.

'God she's gorgeous. When did she take my breath away?'

He cleared his throat.

"Hey. Come on in. I ordered a pizza, and got some movies."

"Ooooh! What movies did you get?" Lorelai said, following him inside and flopping on the couch. 

"Um…_Jurassic Park 1, 2 _and_ 3_. Oh, and _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, in case you were in the mood for something a bit more…happy." He said with a smile, knowing it was one of her favourite movies.

She looked at him in surprise, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously before saying slowly 

"_You _would be willing to watch _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _with me?"

Luke just smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, if you really wanted to."

Lorelai smiled at him. "I do."

"Okay, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _it is then." Luke got some plates from the kitchen and brought them over to the coffee table, along with the pizza, a cup of coffee for Lorelai and a bottle of water for himself, while Lorelai put the video into the machine and pressed play.

They sat down on the couch, side by side, and watched the movie. Luke was all too aware of how close he was to her, thighs almost touching. He looked over at her, munching away happily at her pizza, immersed in the movie she had seen a thousand times. She had always puzzled him that way, how she could find joy in such small things, like a little child sometimes. The snow in winter, bagel hockey, his coffee. But it was what made her who she was. Colours reflecting off the screen splashed across her face, and Luke sighed inwardly. She was really there. With him. On a date. He couldn't believe it. And yet, it seemed perfectly normal. With a small smile he turned his head back to the TV, took a bit of his pizza, and settled down to watch the movie. 

***

Lorelai sighed as the movie credits started to roll up the screen.

"Man, I love that movie. Can you imagine? A life time supply of chocolates!"

"Is that the _only _reason you like that movie?"

She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much. Plus, the Oompa Loompas are sooo cute!"

Luke laughed and stood up, stretching his legs. Lorelai stood up with him, and playfully tugged his shirt, pouting like a child.

"Did you like it, Lukey? Did you? Did you?"

He smiled at her. "Mmmmh. It was better than I thought it was going to be." He laughed at the shocked look on her face. 

"Whoa. You like it? Huh." She stood there, stunned. "I never knew Lucas Danes, mean, grumpy, monosyllabic diner man could actually enjoy something that…happy."

Luke just reached down and picked up the plates, but before he could stand up properly, Lorelai had grabbed them from him.

"Nuh uh! I'll take those! You actually consented to watch that movie with me _and _even lied and said you like it, when I _know _you did not! You deserve a break! Just sit there, and I will be right back."

Luke smiled and sat down, as Lorelai walked into the kitchen and placed the plates in the sink, before returning to the couch. She sat down next to Luke, and rested her head on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her knee softly. 

They were quiet for a few moments, both relishing the feeling of the other so close. Then Luke spoke softly.

"I did like it, you know."

Lorelai closed her eyes sleepily.

"What?"

"The movie."

She just laughed softly.

"Lorelai?"

"Mmmmh?"

"What time should you be home?"

Lorelai sat up from where she was nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm and looked at her watch. It was ten o'clock. 

"Rory's staying the night at Lane's."

"Aaah." Luke said, smiling. "So you don't have a curfew?"

She just grinned at him, eyebrows raised slyly.

"Why? Planning on keeping me here all night, eh?"

Luke looked down and blushed scarlet.

"No, no. That's not what I meant, I just thought—"

Lorelai grabbed his hand. "Luke." She said, smiling warmly at him. "I don't mind. I was only kidding."

He just looked at her, eyes glowing. 

She looked back up at him; partly surprised at this side of Luke she had never known, partly moved at the way he looked at her. In his eyes she saw something she had never seen in any others. And she got scared. What was she doing? This was Luke. _Luke. _She had no business receiving these types of looks from him. Looks that said he…_No!_ She couldn't think thoughts like that. She just couldn't. She wasn't ready. 

Suddenly she removed herself from his arms and jumped up. Luke looked up at her in surprise. She began pacing the floor, hands wringing. 

"Lorelai?"

She began to cry at the soft sound of his voice as he stood up in front of her. He felt like his heart was breaking at the sight of the tears running down her cheeks. 

"Lorelai what's wrong?"

She choked on her tears. Sniffling, she turned away from him. Not wanting him to see her, tears turning her eyes and nose blotchy. It didn't even occur to her that he had seen her at her worst so many times before. 

Luke felt a lump in his throat. He had done something wrong. He had said something…He didn't know what, but he hated himself for whatever it was. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around slowly. She looked up at him.

"Lorelai. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He gestured with his hands, not knowing what to say.

Lorelai sniffled softly.

"I…I can't Luke. I'm sorry." She couldn't look at him, just ran out the door.

Luke stood in the middle of his apartment. She did it again. 


	7. The Letter

ONE WEEK LATER

Luke placed the chairs on the table mechanically, before walking to the door, and flipping the sign to 'CLOSED'. He went to the counter and took out a washcloth. He was turning to the counter to wipe it down, but stopped abruptly. There was a pale pink envelope just sitting there. His name was written carefully on the front. He knew that handwriting. He picked up the envelope and took it upstairs, sitting on his bed. He didn't want to open it. But he knew he had to. She deserved that, at least. He lifted the back flap and pulled the piece of paper out. Unfolding it, he drew a deep breath and began to read. 

__

Dearest Luke,

This is stupid, really. This letter. I don't have any idea what I'm going to say, or how I would begin to say it. I'm just going to write, okay? I'm going to write whatever comes into my head, and hopefully that way you might understand how I can do and say the things I have done.

There have been three men in my life. Chris, Max, and you. Chris. Chris I…I suppose the word is loved, for a short time. But never enough to spend my life with him. Because, really, sometimes love isn't enough. I mean, often there were times when we would try to be together for good. But, as you know, it never worked. And that told me something. I suppose what I felt for him was more of a bond, than an attraction. We had been through so much together. But as time went on, and he was away more and more, I was going through things that he wasn't around for. When Rory was growing up, I mean. And these times was when I was growing up too. He wasn't there for that. 

And then...then there was Max. I know you didn't like him. You thought he would hurt me. But you were wrong. I hurt him. I never loved him. Not the way he wanted me to. And, even then, I was beginning to see a pattern…I was hurting these men, these men that never did anything wrong, that deserved my love. And yet, I couldn't help them, couldn't help myself. 

And then there is you. Throughout all of this, there was always you. Standing in the background, always there with a shoulder to cry on and a cup of coffee in hand. I like you, Luke. Really _like you. And…I know what you feel for me. And, looking into your eyes, seeing that, I get scared. I don't deserve that look, and I don't deserve the affections of someone like you. One day you will make someone very happy._

You're my best friend, Luke. And I can't take the risk of hurting my best friend as much as I have hurt others.

I'm sorry, Luke.

-Lorelai


	8. Reconciliation

Within moments, Luke was standing on the Gilmore front porch. He sighed to himself. He was here again. Doing this again. But there was something different this time. He couldn't put his finger on it. Last time, he felt…remorse. Guilt. Now…now he felt anger. Frustration. He rapped his hand on the door smartly, three times. He folded his arms and waited impatiently, shifting his weight from one foot to the other constantly. 

After a few moments the door opened slowly. Lorelai's eyes widened when she saw Luke standing there, then widened even further when he roughly pushed past her and strode into the living room. Silently she closed the door behind him and followed him inside, waiting for him to say something. 

He stopped, turned around, and looked at her. For the first time he noticed the red-rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks. His heart softened slightly at the sight of her looking so meek and humble, but he had something to say, and he was going to say it.

"Is Rory home?' He asked gruffly.

Lorelai shook her head no. 

He took a breath.

"I got your letter--"

Lorelai looked into his eyes, trying to decipher if that was a good or bad thing.

"—And personally I think its' all a load of crap."

She looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You- you're pathetic! You know that!? How can you expect me to believe that you don't want to be with me because you're scared of hurting me? You aren't scared of hurting me! You're scared of hurting yourself!" Luke began pacing back and forth, trying to control his pain and anger. Lorelai took a step forward, knowing there was something more behind all this, but not knowing what it was. 

"I mean, jeez Lorelai! I loved you! I still do love you! And I probably always will!" He stopped pacing, seeing the shock in her eyes. He began again, softer this time. 

"And that scared me. It still does, because I never thought I could ever feel this much for anyone. But I've learned to deal with being afraid of stuffing it all up. I knew I couldn't turn my back on something this big because I was _frightened _it wouldn't turn out."

He stepped closer to her, looking deep into her eyes, pleading with her. She couldn't tear her eyes away, feeling like she was going to collapse into his arms any minute. After what seemed like hours, she looked down at the floor. Luke just sighed, glancing at the ceiling, then back down at her.

"Just…think about it okay? I'll see you later."

With that, he left. And Lorelai was all alone in her house, not being able to move, heart pounding.


	9. The Flyer

It had been exactly 6 and a half days since Luke had paid that little visit to Lorelai. And he hadn't seen her since. The diner was empty, so Luke decided to close half and hour early. He was tired. His head hurt, and the last thing he felt like doing was talking to another human being. Jess was off somewhere, no doubt causing more mischief, and Luke, even more than usual, didn't care. 

Just as he was closing the cash register, he heard the bell above the door jingle. He had an eerie feeling of dejavu as Lorelai slowly closed the door behind her. Luke didn't say anything as she walked towards the counter, but he noticed a bright pink flyer clutched in her hand.

There was no word of greeting as she placed the flyer on the counter in front of him. He looked down, and read the bold print.

"STARS HOLLOWS ANNUAL MUSIC AND DANCE FESTIVAL!!!

Bring a partner and enjoy music from all different styles and 

Food for all different tastes.

(Band conducted by Kirk)"

Luke looked up at Lorelai and raised his eyebrows. She looked back hopefully.

"Will you go with me? Please? I mean, I know you hate these sort of things, but I've been thinking about what you said, and I want to go. I mean, I want to go with you."

Luke felt his heart rise about three inches in his chest.

"Lorelai—" he started. But she interrupted.

"Look, I know Kirk is conducting, so the music most likely will consist of Jingle Bells and Cotton Eye Joe, but…I think it will be fun. And the food will most definitely be good. I mean, Sookie's contributing…"

She trailed off when she noticed the smile that had spread across his face.

"Lorelai. I'd love to go with you."

She grinned, feeling her heart flutter slightly. 

"Really?"

Luke nodded, not trusting his throat to speak without either squeaking or wobbling uncontrollably.

"Okay, well it starts at seven, so…I'll meet you hear then?"

Luke could only nod again, still smiling broadly. Lorelai laughed softly at his speechlessness. She smiled good bye and turned to go. Halfway across the room she paused. Slowly turning around, she walked back to the counter. Luke looked at her curiously, neither saying a word. Reaching the counter, Lorelai slowly lent over and softly brushed Luke's cheek with her lips. Luke felt a tingling sensation rush up and down his spine as she turned around and walked out of the diner. 

*********

_okay hey guys! Thanx so much to all of you who have reviewed!!! Sorry this chapter is so short, I just need to figure out what's going to happen in the dance! Any ideas?_


End file.
